Not Quite Enough
by Backseat Lover
Summary: There's something about the way she looks when she's concentrating that makes you itch to be irrational. But you're simply Kyouya Otoori, and she's just Haruhi Fujioka. You just wish it were enough. KyouHaru Done for the 7 Deadly Sins Challenge on SHINE!


**A/N:**I am baaaaaack:) DUN DUN DUN. I really have nothing else to say but, sorry for disappearing...again. Ah, but inspiration strikes me at the weirdest times.

Anyways, this was done for **The 7 Deadly Sins Challenge created by kygirl101 on SHINE. (Link on profile)**I hope that this doesn't dissapoint you guys, and I think that I might be on the cusp of getting into the swing of writing again.

Ah, sorry in advance for any OOCness. This is slightly AU, by the way.

**Summary:** There's something about the way she looks when she's concentrating that makes you itch to be irrational. But you're simply Kyouya Otoori, and she's just Haruhi Fujioka. And you just wish it were enough.

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

There's something about the way she looks when she's concentrating that makes you itch to be irrational. To just take her in the Library of Tokyo university, with everyone watching as your books tumble off the table in front of you. Whoever watching be damned. But you'll never be able to relieve this particular itch because she's Haruhi Fujioka, an underclassman, and you're simply Kyouya Otoori, that power hungry third son of a man who owns a very large empire, and is almost definitely attached to some air headed heiress to a company much like his own. You have nothing else in this world you could possibly want that isn't served on a silver platter, or rather platinum, on a knee and accompanied with a bowed head.

But when she bites her bottom lip with that pensive expression on his face, you like to forget those nagging facts, if only for a few moments. You like to think instead that if you sat yourself right in the seat next to her by the table, and rested your hand on her knee that she wouldn't stare back at you with a look of both confusion and distaste. That if you silently removed the textbook from her gaze, Tamaki Suoh's amethyst eyes wouldn't be staring almost tauntingly back up at you. And and that if you slowly trailed kisses down her jaw line, she wouldn't jump away and demand reasons for your seemingly erratic behavior.

But a lifetime of conceiving false illusions, and fake smiles have taught you well to abandon wishful thinking for rational thought, so you make your way over to her table, and take a seat next to her adorning a slight smirk that has taken to be your trademark in your years.

You tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, and casually offer her some of your coffee. When she declines and asks you about your sudden hospitality, you pull the text book away and declare in a voice so steady that you almost believe it yourself, "Why Haruhi, I do believe you're becoming obsessed with our friend Tamaki over here. In fact, your obvious infatuation with him has become, in my opinion, a matter of grave concern."

You put the textbook back in her lap, a sigh of relief given from her that is almost instantaneously sucked back in at the sight of you holding the picture in your hands.

"I am not obsessed nor am I infatuated with Tamaki-senpai." She denies indignantly. Of course you know she's lying. You can tell by the way she twitches slightly as his name rolls off her tongue, and at that moment you don't know wether to snort or scream. You do neither, being the gentleman you are. "And I suggest you hand over that picture before I resort to drastic measures to _take_ it back. Besides, we're in the library, in _college._ I thought you were much more mature than this?"

You can't help but flash one of your smirks at her huffiness. "Drastic measures? If you consider pouting like a little girl 'drastic measures', then you should really rethink your scare tactics. And besides, everyone likes a little fun now and then."

You try to suppress a chuckle as she crosses her arms over her chest in a very haughty manner after another failed attempt at grabbing the picture. "I was just reading Senpai. Tamaki gave me that picture earlier because I lost my bookmark."

"Since when is he just Tamaki to you?"

You heave a dramatic sigh as she tightens her arms around her chest. "Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, must I really restate the obvious? It's apparent that you fancy Tamaki, if the way you look at him serves as any indication."

"I don't fancy him or anyone for that matter."

"You're getting defensive."

"And you are getting on my nerves."

You roll your eyes at the poor excuse, and pat her shoulder in a 'there, there' gesture. You're not sure wether to laugh or cry at how easy it is to fall into this banter with Haruhi, because in reality, everyone views you as a cold hearted bastard. You know, however, as well as she does that there are times where you can let your guard down. This scenario being the very best and very worst to do so. You also know that acting like a sullen fool over feelings that go unrequited isn't likely to get you anywhere at all, so you plaster another half smile on your face once again.

"Haruhi, the depth of your denial is quite frightening."

She merely snorts, "You're delusional, Senpai." But the corners of her mouth fight to turn upward.

"Kyouya. Call me Kyouya."

She lets loose the smile, and nods.

"But I am serious. You're basically toeing the fine line between innocent school girl crush and obsession with this little picture." You place this picture back in her lap, and succeed in ridding yourself of those piercing amethyst eyes.

"For the last time Sen- Kyouya, I am not _obsessed_. Just because I had his picture..."

"Please. No more of the '_bookmark' _rhetoric." You interrupt impatiently. "You know you fancy Tamaki. I know you fancy Tamaki. Kami! It's a wonder that _Tamaki_ doesn't know you fancy him. Now go and _do_ something before I bloody lose my mind!"

Shushes from the people around you bring you back down to earth.

The forcefulness catches you both by surprise and you have to take a breath to prevent yourself from shuddering. You don't know where the outburst came from, but the fact that she insists on denying his feelings for Tamaki only succeeds in angering you for some reason.

Haruhi stares at you for a moment as if debating her response before closing her eyes and slouching against the back of the chair. "You just don't know what it's like, Kyouya. I mean, I like him, but I don't think I could stomach the rejection if he turned me down. I've never done this kind of thing before, and he's always surrounded by beautiful girls. It's like I just _know_ he can't see me more than anything other than a friend, even if he tried, and the thought of me confirming those suspicions is too much to swallow."

If you hadn't been in control of yourself, you honestly think you would have laughed in her face right then and there. The irony of her words were almost too _fucking _much, and your suddenly thankful that her eyes are still closed because there's a twisted smile on your lips before you even have time to think. You suppose it might not have hurt so much if there had been actual merit to Haruhi's words. If Tamaki really wasn't capable of reciprocating her feelings for him. But you know otherwise. You're well aware of his opinions over Haruhi. As luck would have it, you've been Tamaki's best friend for more than five years to the day. You've been there, done that. Heard all the incessant gushing. You'd see the creeping blush after he'd realize that Haruhi had looked over more than once during a meal. And you've witnessed the flirtatious glint in his eyes whenever he passed her in the halls. It's all enough to make you scream aloud because you honestly can't understand how anyone could be so painfully blind to what's been staring in the face for ages.

And that, you suppose, is what stings most of all.

That she really could have him if she tried. And that if both of them would admit their feelings, the could be together. But mainly it's the fact that once they were together, they would be happy. She would be happy.

With _him._

"OW!" Haruhi exclaims, eyes fluttering open suddenly, as she reached out to rub her knee. "What was that for?!"

"I was attempting to get your attention so I could inform you on just how much of an idiot you are."

"Well was smacking my knee really necessary? I mean the words, _'Haruhi, you are an idiot' _would have sufficed just fine that you." She says, continuing to rub her knee sorely.

"Well I got my point across, didn't I?" You take her death glare as a 'yes' and continue, "Look Haruhi, I don't know what you two were talking about earlier, but the Tamaki _I _know practically drools in your wake."

She stares at you with a look of confusion, "What are you on about now?" You can tell she's deliberately trying to sound annoyed, but you don't miss the small hitch of hope in her voice.

Though you really wish you had.

"I'm just saying that I know for a fact that Tamaki fancies you," You're not sure how you've managed to stay so calm, but it takes everything in you to keep your voice from breaking in even the slightest way," And I know that if you tell him how you feel you won't be disappointed by his response."

She stares at you curiously at first as if she's trying process the meaning behind you words. You can tell that she's doubtful, but the same hope you dread is even more evident in her brown eyes. She bites her bottom lip, and her features revert to the same pensive expression that she wore before you sat down with her. She looks at the picture, before promptly standing up and looking down at you with a hesitant smile, "Do you really think I have a chance Kyouya?"

You smirk at her though your body stiffens.

"I know you do, Haruhi."

Apparently that's all the reassurance she needs because almost immediately following your reply her smile broadens and she stands a little bit taller. "Alright then, I guess I'll go tell him." She declares with newfound confidence. Under different circumstances, you would probably tease her for being a doubtful prat, but you're barely able to keep your breathing at a steady rate much less mock her.

It's hard to stay focused. Hard for you to sit still.

She turns to leave, but pivots slightly as if she's forgotten something. She looks at you, an unreadable expression on her face, and you remember that the picture is on the table. You pick it up, and motion for her to take it, but she cuts you off with a wave of her hand.

"No, you keep it for now," She says sternly, before waggling her eyebrows in a very un-Haruhi like manner. "with any luck, I'll be occupied with the real thing, so I won't need that later."

You know it's only meant to be a joke, but the chuckle dies in your throat at the possibilities behind her words. You try to ignore the emotions running rampant within you as you watch her walk towards the exit.

She turns once again, and smiles. It's so full of sincerity that you can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Kyouya." She says simply, and you nod your head in response. She continues to look at you, a moment longer than necessary, you note, before turning once again to leave.

You watch her back as she goes, your smile quickly faltering. You pick up her textbook, and notice your fingers are trembling slightly.

You wish you could be happy for her. Really, you do, but you've done enough lying to yourself for one evening, and you don't think you can handle any more. You can't help but feel that you're losing her somehow, which is completely ridiculous because she never really was_ yours_ to begin with.

At least not in the sense that you want.

You almost feel jealous of that blond, amethyst eyed idiot.

Almost.

Besides, it doesn't really matter because you're simply Kyouya Otoori, who has nearly everything handed to him on a silver platter. And she's just Haruhi Fujioka, an acquaintance, a friend.

You just wish that were enough.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't you just love one sided, unrequited love? And a Kyouya in denial? Yes? No?

I think I might actually like this piece myself. I think I've come a way from earlier days, anyways. (lols, rhyming!)This is a little longer than my other stuff I think, which is cool:). I still have a long way to go though...So please leave a note to let me know how I'm doing. ;) Review review review!- Hopes.


End file.
